BOOK 2 QUEEN OF DRAGONS
by Jaycina
Summary: On a mission to find more of the rare metal Trinium, Jack stops off at Kate's to say a final goodbye only to have her unintentionally ringed on board their Tel'tak. As the mission unfolds Jack realises that they have been manipulated by ancient forces into saving a magnificent creature who maybe the last of her kind. Some SG1 spoilers and angst/romance between Jack and Kate.
1. Chapter 1 A NEW START

BOOK TWO Queen of Dragons

 **Disclaimer:** **SG** **-1 and its characters belong to MGM, Kate and** **Marrik** **belong to me. This story contains SG1 season 6 spoilers and believe it or not this story was originally written a long time before Game of Thrones and although in my story I gave Marrick shoulder length blond hair, my first choice was 'Ronin' from Stargate Atlantis.**

 **Story so far:**

This story is set at the time of the sixth season, Daniel has died and ascended to a higher level of existence and Jonas has joined SG-1. Jack has just returned home after been rescued from the evil clutches of Baal, still traumatised but much happier in the knowledge that Daniel is "hanging" around.

Safely back at the base Jack recalls what Daniel had said to him while in the dungeon in Baal's fortress, just before he left.

"You were right. There's always a way out. Well, at least, there's always a chance...

 **Chapter 1.**

Kate had heard nothing from Dex since her phone call at the beginning of the year. As the months past, she couldn't even begin to presume where Jack was or if she would ever see him again. She was feeling pensive and had decided to get ready for bed early, determined that tomorrow she would rid her house of everything that vaguely reminded her about Jack, Caroline Dexter and the fact that little grey aliens do actually exist.

She decided that the nightdress that Jack had bought her almost six months ago would be one of the first things to go. She decided to wear it one last time before tossing it away first thing in the morning.

Repeating the nightly ritual that had kept her clinging to Jack for so long, she grabbed a throw from the back of a chair and stepped out of her patio doors and into the garden. The stars were always highly visible in the tiny village where she lived, due to the lack of street lights but tonight the night sky seemed even more stunning than ever. Kate looked up and wondered if Jack was out there somewhere. His touch, his scent everything about him seemed all the more vivid as she stood beneath the stars.

The cooling breeze licked her skin sending a cold shiver down her spine, she turned to walk back into the house when suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a whirring sound behind her.

Startled by the noise and the glare Kate turned, she heard the sound of breaking branches and she was just about to run indoors when she recognised a man's voice seemingly cursing. As her eyes became accustomed to the light she saw none other than the man she had hoped so desperately to forget.

…..

Jack stood under her apple tree brushing away leaves, bugs and several broken twigs from his collar.

"Darn stupid Go'auld tech, you'd think it would be able to detect living things a little more accurately ie trees."

Taking off his cap he tapped it gently against his leg before examining it and placing it back on his head. He stepped out from under the tree as Kate walked towards him and they stared at each other for a moment, both a little lost for words. Jack noticed Kate was wearing the long satin nightdress he had bought her on his last visit and he bit his lip.

"You look…. ….well," he said awkwardly then fumbling in his trouser pocket he took out a small vial filled with a deep red liquid. He reached out and took hold of Kate's hand stretching out her fingers as he did so. He placed the vial in the palm of her hand and then closing her fingers he held it there.

"I've reconsidered this cloning business," he said holding Kate's hand tightly. If Dex wants my DNA so badly I suggest you give her the vial, she'll find a way to get her hands on another machine, if she hasn't done so already, she has her own personal interests at stake." He let go of her hand and stepped back.

Kate stood overwhelmed, she wanted to tell Jack that she hadn't heard from Dex but she couldn't speak.

"I guess my priorities have changed, I'm now the proud father of a baby girl." Jack bit his lip and started to quiver. "Last I heard mum and baby were both doing fine…."

He looked into her eyes but had to turn away.

"Jack!" Kate managed to utter his name her eyes glazed over. Was this Jack's way of saying goodbye?

Kate moved towards him but just then Jack's radio crackled and she took a step back.

"What is it Teal'c?" Jack's voice croaked as he spoke into the radio in his top pocket.

A deep resounding voice answered. "We are holding our position O'Neill, but I am uncertain of how long the cloaking device will remain active."

"That's Ok Teal'c" replied Jack, "Just give me a few seconds."

"A few seconds" Kate thought and her heart began to pound as Jack positioned himself under the branches.

"By the way," he said addressing her, "when you give Dex the DNA ask her not to screw things up." Jack turned on the radio. "I don't fancy loosing any bits along the way."

Kate didn't know whether to laugh or cry as Jack put the radio to his mouth and spoke. "Right Teal'c I'm ready, ring me up!"

In that instant, Kate dropped the vial and dashed forward and wrapping her arms tight around him she held on for dear life. She closed her eyes tight as a blinding flash of light surrounded them and she felt a strange sensation in her stomach like being in a lift when it jerks to a halt…but much more intense. Everything went quiet then she felt the hard metal floor under her feet.

"Holy crap!" hollered Jack as he pushed Kate away from him. "Teal'c," he commanded "stop everything, turn this ship around, we need to make an unscheduled drop."

Teal'c entered the cargo bay from the flight deck, he was somewhat confused at the urgency of Jack's request.

Kate eyed him up and down she had never met anyone of his stature before, his skin the colour of ripe chestnuts and his exquisite Persian prince-like eyes. He was built like a warrior and there was no hiding the distinctive gold emblem that stood out on his forehead.

"We have to go back Teal'c, turn around" said Jack as he went through the large metal door and realising the ship was already out of earths orbit.

"We are already heading out of your solar system O'Neill and we are about to jump into hyperspace," stated Tealc as he followed him through the door. "Any attempt to turn around now would require a new set of co-ordinates and fuel to compensate."

Kate slowly edged her way forward, she could hardly believe her eyes as she stared in front of her watching the planets she had only seen in photographs and on TV, rapidly fly by. She looked around her at the metal bulkhead and the instrument panels and could hardly believe that she was actually on a space ship. She moved forward making the others aware of her presence.

Teal'c looked her up and down as she stood open mouthed and raising his eyebrows he looked back at a perturbed Jack.

"Don't ask" said Jack, adjusting the headset he was wearing. "Carter what's our status?"

A young blond haired woman turned around in her seat. She was dressed in the same uniform as Teal'c and Jack but Kate thought she was far too pretty to be a soldier.

"Teal'cs right Sir, I've already entered the designated co-ordinates into the ships computer, we jump into hyperspace any second now."

Jack addressed her. "Well, if we can't turn around then I suggest you find somewhere for our passenger other than the flight deck," he said waving his hand towards Kate but avoiding looking at her.

"Yes Sir!" Carter replied unquestioningly, getting up and taking Kate by the arm.


	2. Chapter 2 DON'T ASK

**Chapter 2 Don't ask!**

Sam introduced herself as they went into the cargo hold.

"It's going to be a long journey and not very comfortable, I'm afraid. The ship is designed to carry cargo so its pretty limited when it comes to personal comfort. However, we have brought along certain provisions. Can I get you anything…a drink maybe?" Carter asked sweetly. "Jonas was just checking our food stores, although he's been missing a while and he's probably gone through half our rations already," she added smiling widely.

Suddenly the ship jolted and Kate grabbed Sam' arms to steady her-self. The ship shuddered and then settled back down. Despite Carter's reassuring smile a look of panic swept over Kate's face.

"It's Ok, the ship has entered hyperspace," Carter assured her.

"Right" Kate replied as they let go of each other. Kate had no idea what hyperspace meant and was only interested in wondered why Jack was being so mean.

"I'm Samantha Carter, it's OK to call me Sam," she said introducing herself, "and you are?"

Kate answered her sheepishly as Sam looked her up and down, slightly confused at why she was on board the ship dressed only in a nightgown.

"So, do you know Col. O'Neill well?" Sam asked her inquisitively.

Kate looked up, Sam's eyes remained focused on Kate awaiting her answer. Kate could tell immediately she was walking on very thin ice here.

"No!" Kate said gingerly. "We've met a couple of times, that's all."

"So it wasn't the Colonel's intention to bring you on board?" Sam asked.

"Oh… no, it was an accident." Kate replied reluctant to go into any details.

"Ah, that explains…the nightdress…and why he's so angry," said Sam as she got up. "If there's one thing the Colonel hates more than scientists and Russians, it's having civilians accompany us on missions. I'm sorry I'd stay and keep you company but I have to get back to the flight deck, I'll check in on you later," she added as she walked back towards the door.

The door slid shut and Kate was distracted by a young man who had entered the cargo hold from a different door. He was tall and slim and had lovely brown eyes and a grin on his face that was really quite infectious. His cheerfulness suddenly turned to confusion as he looked at Kate also probably wondering who she was and what was she doing in this cold, empty cargo hold.

Kate was suddenly aware of the drop in temperature and she approached him rubbing her arms furiously about to ask him for a blanket when Jack's voice came over the speaker.

"Jonas, stop eating all the ice cream and get your ass in here now!" he ordered.

"I'll be back," he said as he motioned to the door. "He doesn't like me very much," he added smirking, then he entered the flight deck through the large door which this time remained open.

Kate stayed where she was and listened to Jack's voice as he went through the mission parameters.

"So apart from the _'minuscule'_ amount of info we got from the Tok'ra, telling us that this is where we can get our hands on an unlimited supply of ' _Trinium'_ and their ' _kind but suspicious'_ loan of another of their Go'auld cargo ships, we're on our own." He concluded. "So, like I always say, we'd better stay sharp. We already know the Tok'ra are less than trustworthy and full of surprises.

Carter! You got anything to add?"

"Yes sir! According to my calculations we' should reach our destination in about seven hours."

"Right!" added Jack "I'm gonna get some rest. I'd appreciate it if I wasn't disturbed," he commanded.

Kate heard his footsteps moving towards the open door and several acknowledging voices.

Jack entered the cargo hold, hitting the door panel and making it close. He strode over to Kate and grasped her forearms jolting her towards him. Kate gasped. Her head fell back as he pulled her towards him, Kate looked into his eyes and suddenly sensed anger rather than passion, this was not the Jack she had grown to know. Suddenly the door opened and the young man who had previously been in the cargo hold entered the room.

Jack growled, "I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed?"

Jonas walked swiftly to a cupboard by one of the escape pods and drew out a thick grey army blanket.

"For the lady," Jonas smiled awkwardly as he held it out forcing Jack to let go of Kate. She slid away from him, taking the blanket and she wrapped it around herself.

Jonas glanced over at Kate's slightly frayed appearance and embarrassed she flashed him a wry smile as she pulled up the strap on her nightdress. "Thank you!"

Jonas left raising an eyebrow as he walked away and Kate and Jack were once again alone.

Kate took another deep breath as Jack gripped her arm tightly and dragged her to the back of the room, he pushed her down on the hard bench. Kate's body flinched as her body slammed onto the bench and her elbow struck the wall behind her.

"Ouch!" she cried but Jack was oblivious as he started to pace the floor.

Jack started to rant but Kate wasn't listening, she stood up. Her heart was pounding and her head was buzzing until suddenly she couldn't stand it any longer and as Jack approached her she slapped Jack across his face.

"Stop it" she yelled "What's the matter with you?"

Jack stared at Kate somewhat stunned. He readjusted his jaw and then gripped her shoulders so tight that she let out a sharp yelp.

""what's the matter with me?" he yelled "What's the matter with you? You have no idea what you've got yourself into coming on board like this. This is classified government stuff we're talking about, venturing into unknown territory that could more than likely be dangerous. "What's the matter with me,? I don't know what to do with you." He stared at her totally perplexed, "Were trained for any eventuality but I mean look at you, you're not even dressed and I have my crew's safety to consider I haven't time to babysit for Pete sake."

Jack grabbed Kate's hand as she lunged at him again and pulled her towards him completely immobilising her.

"Are you crazy?" shouted Jack "What the hell were you thinking?

Kate cried out, "Let go of me Jack."

"Why? so you can hit me again," replied Jack, struggling to keep hold of her.

Tears welled in Kate's eyes and she vented her frustration. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"You brought me into all this, you stormed my cabin, you came to my house, bought me gifts….made love to me." she tried to catch her breath.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "I was certain it was the other way around."

Kate was horrified and tears streamed down her face. "I hate you." Kate sobbed.

"JACK" the sound of Daniel's voiced echoed in the room and the two of them froze.

Jack turned to face Kate wondering if she had heard his voice too. "Daniel?" Jack called out softly, looking around the room. There was no reply. "Jack put his hands to his head and squeezed his head tightly as if it was about to burst. He let go, took a deep breath and turned to Kate and sombrely spoke.

"Don't you realise that I've only to be distracted by you for one millisecond and it could mean the death of another member of my team. I don't want to go through that again, I NEVER want to go through that again," he added, smacking the door panel with the back of his hand and backing into the flight deck as the door opened and closed behind him.

The rest of the team remained silent as Jack walked into the flight deck and took his seat. He was exhausted but thought that he was much too anxious to sleep. He looked out into the empty space in front of him and wondered how his life had suddenly got so complicated. As he stared at the emptiness of space, images of Baal materialised in his head.


	3. Chapter 3 OH FOR A SIMPLE LIFE

**Chapter 3 "Oh For A Simple Life**

Jack cringed as he recalled the look of evil delight on Baal's face each time he was brought into his chamber for questioning. The pull of the gravity field that held him fast to the large metal grill, making it impossible for him to move as each dagger hurtled swiftly towards him.

He remembered that first dagger, and how it stung like hell ripping through his body and tearing at his flesh and the second, like a searing hot metal stake that made every nerve scream out making his senses reel. How at the end of each session he barely managed to remain conscious as he listened to Baal's voice above the excruciating pain.

"You **WILL** tell me what I want to know," before the final blade struck.

Even though he had been brought back from the dead and his flesh had healed, the recollection of the searing pain from each blade and each drop of acid remained vividly imprinted in his memory.

He tried to expel the dark thoughts by thinking of more pleasant things.

…..

His mind flashed back to the time just before he got sick from the deadly virus that had caused him so much grief in the first place. The team had just arrived at the ice station in the Antarctic where the body of the ancient had been discovered preserved in the ice.

He remembered Carter calling him over telling him that he'd got an important message through the webcam...

He had mustered a smile as Sara excitedly gave him the news that he had become a proud father of a beautiful baby girl. She had told him she had gone into early labour just before he had left the mountain but knowing how important every mission was to him she'd asked the General not to say anything until Jack and his team had arrived safely in the Antarctic. Jack wished that on this occasion she had told him and maybe prevented him from ever going. It would have saved him so much pain.

He remembered how Sara held up the tiny baby so he could see her on the screen and how all he wanted to do at that moment was to go back home.

"So much for thinking pleasant thoughts" he thought to himself. He decided then that he hated the Tok'ra almost as much as The Goa'uld for what he had to endure at the hands of Baal and he didn't trust them or this mission one little bit.

…

"Oh for a simple life" he thought as he laid back his head and stared up at the ceiling.

His mind wandered to his hut and the pond where he would fish for hours, never catching a thing because there _**were**_ no fish in his pond.

" **Hi Jack** " echoed the unexpected sound of Daniels voice, making Jack jump and almost fall out of his chair.

Jack opened his eyes startled and realised he must have dropped off at some point and the others had left.

"For crying out loud why d'you have to startle me like that, one of these times I'm going to end up having an heart attack." said Jack adjusting himself in his chair.

"Don't be silly Jack, you're the fittest person I know, but… if you don't want me here I'll just go." Daniel's voice echoed around the room.

"OK , OK," said Jack, "just show yourself will you? At least then I can face in the right direction when I'm talking to you." Daniel manifested himself at the back of the flight deck.

"Hi!" he said. Jack looked around and got out of his chair and made his way towards him.

"So…What's up?" said Jack hesitantly knowing there must be a really good reason for Daniel's visit.

"I'm worried about you Jack" said Daniel in a more serious tone.

"Worried about me? Jack asked him still a tad curious. "You mean to say that I'm actually more important than any of those other major projects you've got lined up, these days."

Daniel stared at Jack alarmingly." I still care about you Jack, I told you that already," said Daniel hurting from Jack's sarcastic comments. "Just because I'm not flesh and blood doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"Yeah I remember" Jack said nodding his head. "So, why are you here?" asked Jack inquisitively.

"I'm being serious Jack I'm worried that you may have spent too much time in Baal's sarcophagus."

"OH?" replied Jack inquisitively.

"Yes" paused Daniel "That business early on with Kate?" he threw a questioning glance at Jack. Jack realised that he _**had**_ heard Daniel calling out.

"I don't like civilians on missions you know that," replied Jack adamantly as he turned his head away.

"Civilian, is that what you're calling her these days?" asked Daniel, searching for a morsel of compassion in Jack's eyes or in the tone of his voice. "I thought you really liked her," continued Daniel, remembering how Jack had confided about their relationship on several occasions.

"What do you want from me?" asked Jack puzzled.

"It's not what I want Jack, it's what do YOU really want? Daniel asked in a sincere tone.

Jack turned away, "I don't know, I'm just a little confused right now."

Daniel suddenly disappeared as the door slid open and Sam entered the room.

"I thought I heard talking Sir," said Major Carter, "I must have been mistaken" she looked curiously around the room. She turned to Jack rubbing her arms. "Isn't there a switch in these things to turn the heating on, we're all freezing."

Jack looked at her a little dismayed. "If anyone can find a switch Carter, you can" he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right ok then" she paused and rubbed her arms again "I wish Daniel were here, he'd let me share his sleeping bag.

Jack wasn't always good at picking up hints, but this time what Carter was suggesting was so obvious it was almost alarming. As beautiful, as she was and as appealing as the offer sounded, Jack decided he could do without any further complications at this moment in time. "Carter" he added as she yawned "Go find that switch and go back to sleep!"

Sam scowled "Yes Sir" she said a little dismayed at the promptness of his answer.

…..

The Tel'tak, or long distance cargo ship had been slightly modified by the Tok'ra in order to make it a little more 'people friendly'. Even the extra seating that Jack had suggested for the "flight deck" had been fitted, although there was the risk of it becoming _**'too cluttered'**_ as Jacob had nicely put it when he had previously shown them around.

However, it was indeed an ideal choice for small expeditions such as this one especially as it had the advantage of the cloaking device as well as transport rings and also the capability of traveling through hyperspace.

The ship jumped out of hyperspace as expected and the team viewed the approaching planet through the large screen. It descended into the heavy atmosphere without incident and landed at the coordinates that had been generously provided by the Tok'ra, setting down on a small ledge on the mountain. SG-1 split into two groups to take a look around, Jack and Carter in one direction and Teal'c and Jonas in another while Kate was ordered to remain in the hold.

Jack and Carter had completed the long decent from the where they had unwittingly "parked" the Tel'tak and stood in a small clearing at the base of the mountain.

"I thought the Tok'ra said this was a barren desert?" Jack said catching his breath.

Sam gave her initial report. "The analysis of the air and plant life, suggest a much more stable environment than was actually in their report. Even our initial readings from the ship showed much less sulphur present in the atmosphere which means there's probably less chance of there being earthquakes and volcanic activity. As for the Trinium, there's no sign Sir."

"It all seems a little suspicious to me I feel it in my bones, they're not telling us something." Jack bent down and picked up a piece of roughly crafted metal. "Didn't they also say that the planet was unpopulated?"

Carter looked around and stared at the sky. "Have you noticed something unusual sir?"

"Like what?" asked Jack inquisitively raising his eyebrows.

"Like…there are no birds in the sky," answered Carter, glancing over at Jack and looking slightly uneasy. "I don't like it, it's too quiet," added Sam, looking around her.

"I love quiet!" Jack replied looking around and smiling.

…

Jonas and Teal'c had made their way down the other side of the steep slope to what at first looked like some ruins. When they arrived, however, the ruins turned out to be several piles of large stones just over a meter in height that looked to have fallen from the rock face above.


	4. Chapter 4 HOLY HANNA

**Chapter 4.**

 **Holy Hanna!**

"That's strange said Jonas" as he wiped the dark outer surface of the stone and smelled the dark deposit on his fingers. "Carbon!" he exclaimed. He looked around dubiously, "these stones have been exposed to intense heat, like the kind you'd find inside a kiln, but the scorching is on the outer surface." He removed one of the stones from the pile to reveal a hollow interior. "This isn't random, the stones haven't just fallen from the rock face and landed like this. They've actually been placed here for a reason?" Jonas added.

"Whatever the reason this means we have once again been misled by the Tok'ra," exclaimed Teal'c, looking around nervously.

"Teal'c! Give me a hand here!" Jonas struggled as he picked up one of the heavy stones and put it carefully to one side. Teal'c followed his actions and they began to remove them one by one. Suddenly one of the smaller rocks tilted inwards dropping into the hollow middle with a thud, there was a cracking sound followed by a loud slosh. Jonas and Teal'c stared at each other and hurriedly removed the rest of the stones until the contents within were clearly exposed. Jonas and Teal'c stared in awe.

"It seems to be a nest of sorts, do you not agree Jonas Quinn" said Teal'c noticing the squished deposit under the rock.

"I think you're right Teal'c" replied Jonas picking up a large portion of the shell and reeling at the size, while it's sticky contents dripped to the floor. "But what kind of creature makes its nests with boulders and lays an egg this size?" he added.

"Whatever it is we may have just destroyed one of its offspring, I do not think it wise to remain in this vicinity," added Teal'c, sounding very concerned.

Suddenly there was an eerie sound that seemed to come from the sky….like a whoosh, it stopped and all was quiet. Teal'c and Jonas exchanged worried glances.

"That sounded as though it came from directly above us" said Jonas looking back at Teal'c. He scoured the surrounding terrain looking for a place to hide. "Over there!" he cried pointing to their right. "We'd better head for cover in those trees."

"I agree," Teal'c acknowledged "We must contact Colonel O'Neill and inform him of our situation."

Teal'c followed Jonas to the large clearing and attempted to contact Jack when a loud screeching sound made them fall to the ground and take cover. They rolled over to see where the sound was coming from and lay there dumbfounded.

Jack was just about to answer his radio….."What the?" he thought allowed as he gazed towards the ledge from where he and Carter had descended less than an hour ago.

Holy Hanna!" exclaimed Sam as she caught sight of the winged creature.

"Colonel, are you seeing this, over?" asked Jonas through the crackle of the radio.

Jack could only stare helplessly as the beast headed straight for the Tel'tak.

…

Inside the vessel Kate had been rudely awakened by a shrill, piercing, screech. And like chalk dragging on chalkboard it dragged its talons over the ship causing it to rock violently which sent Kate reeling across the room. The ship was struck by another blow this time much more violently. Kate was thrown to the floor as the vessel lurched over. She reached out to grab something, anything, but there was nothing to cling on to and Kate slid across the floor and hit the bench hard.

There was more screeching and the ship was rocked again, Kate slid back towards the door and to her relief the door opened and she scrambled into the flight deck where she strapped herself into one of the chairs. Suddenly the ship was struck again and she felt it toppling, she was tossed like a ragdoll as it somersaulted off the ledge and slid down the steep slope.

The vessel came to rest on its side. Kate was dazed, her head throbbed and she was in a lot of pain but fortunately the chair had saved her from any serious injury. She unclasped the belt and fell to the floor then clambered through the doors to the cargo hold and to the exit where she had seen the others leave the ship. She opened the door and jumped out onto the ground where she rolled onto the stones below. There was another loud screech, which made Kate forget how much she was hurting, she looked up to see the magnificent creature that she recognised instantly. Its wings held aloft it triumphantly let out another deafening screech before lowering its head to within six inches of her, a steely yellow eye glared at her and its hot and rancid breath overwhelmed her. Kate flinched as the dragon's drool splashed onto her face and was momentarily relieved as the creature flapped its wings and rose effortlessly several inches above the ground but then screamed loudly as it descended, grabbed her and whisked her away.

…

Jack and Sam watched from the distance as the cargo ship toppled down the slope like a toy and landed on its side at the bottom of the mountain. Sam threw an alarmed glance at Jack who stood frozen, his gaze locked on the overturned ship with horror etched painfully on his face.

Their eyes turned upwards again as they heard the familiar wooshing of the creature's wings as it flapped fervently and came to land, then screeching victoriously it took something from the rocks before lifted itself effortlessly into the air and flying off toward the top of the mountain.

Teal'c and Jonas were the first to reach the spot where the ship had settled. Jack and Sam caught up with them at the bottom of the mountain side and Jack stopped several yards away noticing the open cargo bay doors. Jonas and Teal'c ran towards the ship and Jonas climbed up and stepped gingerly inside.

The ship appeared to be relatively undamaged, apart from a few odd items that lay scattered and broken on the floor. Jonas made his way through into the cargo hold and noticed the grey blanket on the floor but no sign of Kate. He stood reluctantly at the door to the flight deck.

Sam had come in quietly and startled him, she too noticed the blanket and picked it up. "We'll go in together" she said gripping his arm.

Jack stood at the main doorway and edged his way forward slowly, his chest tightening. He felt a strong arm on his shoulder and looked back at Teal'c whose expression conveyed both support and concern.

Sam and Jonas entered the flight deck and were relieved to find it empty. On her way out Sam caught Jack's eye. He glanced down at the blanket in her hand, his heart pounding.

"Sir!" Carter exclaimed, "She's not on board!"

Jack took a deep breath, he was glad Kate wasn't inside the Tel'tak, but he couldn't dispel even scarier thoughts.

"Teal'c! I want you and Jonas to stay here. Do what you need to do to get this ship upright and repaired if need be. I want it ready to fly out of here when we get back."

Jack reflected on the giant creature that had swooped down on the ship. "Correct me if I'm wrong but did we just see a dragon?" he asked.

"I remember Dr. Jackson mentioned dragons in his notes" said Jonas. "Apparently they are attracted to anything that is hard and shiny and that's probably why this one attacked the ship."

"Did it also say in his notes that dragons are mythological creatures that aren't supposed to exist?" asked Jack, lifting his rifle onto his shoulder.

"Well that one sure was real!" replied Carter.

"Carter, you're with me," ordered Jack.

…..

It wasn't long before the two had reached the top of the ledge.

Carter bent down by a large rock. "Sir, I think you should check this out!" She beckoned him over.

Jack reached out to grab a shred of material that was clinging to a nearby shrub, "animal hide!" he exclaimed as he scanned the surrounding area. "Stay sharp! We're not alone."

Sam suddenly let out a gasp of horror and turned her head away, Jack edged his way to where she was stood and looked down. There on the rocks just below them was a pool of fresh blood and what seemed to be human remains.

Jack cringed has he stepped down to examine the bloodstained remains.


	5. Chapter 5 A FAMILIAR FACE

**Chapter 5**

 **A Familiar face**

Kate opened her eyes to a blinding white light and a familiar face staring down at her.

The light was so intense that she could only vaguely make out his face. Surrounded by a dense white mist that softly enveloped his face, Kate focused on his eyes which were like pools of clear blue water on a bright sunny day, so beautiful and so perfect that she could feel herself being drawn into them.

"Kate! Can you hear me? You have to wake up!" Daniel's words were only just audible.

Kate felt a jolt like a tiny electric shock but her body remained listless as if she were floating on a mystical lake.

"Daniel….. is that you?" she whispered with the faintest of breaths.

"Wake up Kate" Daniels blue eyes pleaded "We haven't much time."

"I don't understand, am I dreaming?" Kate whispered and she felt another jolt as Daniel's voice drifted off as he answered.

"I'm here with you, wake up hurry, we have work to do!"

…..

Kate opened her eyes and whined as she tried to get up. She lay on the hard dusty ground where the dragon had set her down. A small group of men dressed in primitive garments, some holding staffs and some with spears gathered, they spoke in a strange language Kate wasn't familiar with and prodded her delicate body with their wooden staffs, looked her over curiously.

Kate tried to recall why she was in so much pain. Her body was badly bruised and she had obviously hit her head as she could taste the blood that had trickled down her face onto her lips. She suddenly remembered the glaring yellow eye staring at her and panicked frantically looking around for the creature that had caused her injuries by toppling over the ship.

She heard Daniels voice, speaking softly in her head. "Remember Jayceina…. queen of the dragons."

"Jayceina…?" she uttered confused, her throat was dry and the ground seemed to move and swirl beneath her as she tried to steady herself.

Hearing her name a man approached, he was different from the rest, being much taller and powerfully built. He unclasped a leather pouch on his belt and offered it to her, imploring her to drink. He gestured to the others to leave and they turned and went without question.

He watched her gulp down the water his eyes fervently looking her up and down. He grabbed the pouch, steadying her hand and slowing her down to stop her from choking. He spoke several words that she didn't comprehend and then crossed his chest with his arm and said what Kate presumed was his name.

She looked up at the stranger. "Your name is "Marrik? She asked to which he bowed his head graciously. Marrik must have been well over six feet tall with shoulder length blonde hair that that straggled untidily around his well chiselled face. He smiled gently and the tiny lines at the corners of his intense eyes suggested a man slightly older than he seemed.

He took the pouch from her and she studied him further as he took a drink.

His skin was tanned, his jaw was strong and with steel grey eyes to compliment his high cheekbones he was stunningly attractive. As he drunk from the pouch a trickle of water ran from slowly from the corner of his mouth down his neck and all the way down his muscular body to his belt. He was wearing a tiny waistcoat with laces that tied up the front, revealing his strong arms and bare chest. He wore a length of woven fabric wrapped around his waist similar to a kilt and small animal pelts hung randomly from a belt that hung loosely just above his hips.

Marrik turned towards Kate as he secured the pouch back onto his belt. He spoke to her gesturing her to rise and offered her his support. Kate reached out to hold onto him and as she did so she felt a sharp searing pain across her shoulder and down her arm. Her arm went numb with the pain and she cried out.

Suddenly she felt herself being swooped her up in his arms and carried.

….

Some time later Kate awoke from a sleepy daze as he gently propped her up against a large rock face. Kate couldn't help but notice how quiet it was and how there were no birds in the sky. The area of land in front of them was almost pure stone and there were piles of small boulders scattered here and there that were so uniform in shape they looked almost man-made. There was a strange mist that skimmed the ground but as Kate looked closer she saw pools of water that were steaming. Marrik turned towards her and holding her hand he led her forward.

Their feet squelched on the moist surface as they approached one of the steaming pools of water. Marrik undressed and Kate watched in a daze as he carefully placed each item of clothing over a pile of stones.

Suddenly he turned towards Kate and took the straps of her nightdress and slipped them over her shoulders. Kate let out a sharp yelp.

"No, it's ok, I'll keep it on," she insisted nervously puling them back into place.

Marrik lowered himself into the steaming hot water and beckoned Kate to follow. The water bubbled around her foot as she held it in the hot geezer and she stepped carefully down into the pool.

…

Jack and Carter had been following the small winding pathways through the mountains when Jack had spotted signs of activity. Not wanting to alarm them he'd noticed an area of cover and decided to approach discreetly.

At the rock face Jack raised his hand and Carter acknowledged him by stopping dead in her tracks. Jack gestured her to take the higher path around the back of the rock face. Jack moved forward slowly, his weapon poised.

He bit his lip as the rocks seemed to squelch beneath his feet. Carter stealthily wound her way around the back of the rock.

Jack heard Kate scream and took a deep breath. Lowering his head to his jacket pocket, he whispered into his radio. "Carter! I'm going in."

….

Marrik had placed Kate on his lap and had gently lifted her arm to see if he could identify the cause of her pain and she had cried out loudly forcing Jack to leap out from behind the rock face.

"Don't anyone move!" Jack shouted pointed his rifle and causing Marrik to jump up toppling Kate forward into the water as he did so.

Scampering to the edge of the pool Kate attempted to stop any further action by Jack. "Don't shoot" she cried scooping back the hair from her face.

Seeing that Kate was trying to protect him, Marrik grabbed her and tried to move in front of her.

"No Marrik!" Kate jostled him and pushed him back. "He won't hurt us," she said softly pressing her hands against his chest, then turning she added slowly "Will you Jack?"

Jack was shocked and dumfounded as he looked the pair over.

Sam appeared from behind the rocks and stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropping. "Oh Boy!" she exclaimed.

"Kate out of the water!" ordered Jack "YOU stay where you are." he motioned to Marrik, aiming his rifle at him.

"Carter, throw this guy his clothes," he added still pointing his rifle at Marrik who didn't know quite what to make of the whole situation.

Jack turned to Kate his voice dry and coarse "I leave you for five minutes and look at what happens."

Kate was livid that Jack was behaving so rudely and treating her like a child. "He was only trying to help me," she cried out.

 **"** **Is that what they call it nowadays?" replied Jack sarcastically.**

" **As if you even care," replied Kate disillusioned.**

Suddenly Jack pushed Kate to the side and drew his gun, ordering Marrik to stop. They had been so busy arguing that Marrik had taken the opportunity to escape. Getting no response Jack fired a round at Marrik's feet and Kate screamed out.

 **"** **No!" Kate raised her hand to stop Jack but then howled in pain. Carter dashed to her side and gave Jack a harsh stare.**

 **"** **What?" exclaimed Jack "What did I just do?"**

 **…** **..**

Jack raised his head and addressed Marrik who had froze. "Whoa Marrik!" Jack called out making Marick turned to face them. He gestured him to move "Take us to your camp..food…water… whatever" he ordered waving his rifle. "And don't try any funny business, I won't aim to miss the next time you try anything," he added.

As they entered the camp a few men dared to appear from the tents and cave mouths and examined them curiously. Marrik turned to address Jack, patting his shoulder he then picked up a spear and pointed it to the sky and stabbed at the air before pointing at Jack's gun and gestured to the sky as if he were shooting and waving his hand at his men and then at Jack's and Carter.

Jack seemed momentarily taken aback by the offer.

"Looks like these guys want our help" he replied. "OK maybe, in exchange for food and water and somewhere to sleep," gestured Jack.

Marrik beamed and patted Jack heavily on the shoulders making Jack wary of his great strength.

"I said I'd think about it," repeated Jack, a concerned look on his face.

Marrik then turned his attention to Kate and Sam and pointed to a tent, then turning to Kate he held out his hand.

"Er… just one minute Merrit, Marrik, whatever your name is" Jack butted in, "lets get one thing straight, these two stay with me." Jack gestured.


	6. Chapter 6 ANCIENT MYTHOLOGY

**Chapter 6 Ancient Mythology**

Marrik bowed his head noting that Jack must indeed be a great warrior to have not one but two female companions.

Carter looked sheepishly at Jack and then back at Marick and she smiled. He smiled back at her encouragingly.

"Food, water, rest?" Jack repeated impatiently.

Marrik pointed upwards towards a small cave like hole in the rocks and handed them a leather pouch filled with water and gestured that there would be food up in the cave.

"Carter when we get up there I need you to contact Teal'c and Jonas, let them know we're Ok" said Jack, as they started their ascent.

….

Jack stopped at the entrance to the cave and checked it out before allowing them both to enter. The cave was cold and dark but inside were food and blankets. Kate took one of the blankets and sat down on some skins that were in a neat pile on the floor and grasping her shoulder she rocked back and forth.

 **Sam** took a closer look at Kate's injured arm. "I think you may have dislocated your shoulder" she said "It'll need resetting, I can give you something for the pain, it will numb it temporarily" Sam said opening the med kit. Kate cried out as she examined her further. "I suppose I could try fixing it, but I've never actually done it before," said Carter her eyes woeful. "It could hurt, a lot," she added taking a deep breath.

Kate cringed as Carter gripped her shoulder ready to jerk it back into place when Jack suddenly stepped forward.

"Move aside Carter!" he ordered "I know what I'm doing here!"

Jack stared at Kate for several seconds then held out his hand. "You'll be better standing," he said as he took Kate's good hand and pulled her up off the floor. "And you'll need some support," he added to which he backed her up against the cave wall.

The sudden chill of the cave wall was like ice down her back and made Kate dart forward, knocking into his chest. Grabbing him with her good hand she could feel his breath on her face, her heart beat frantically and she looked up pleadingly into Jack's eyes.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered. Without any warning Jack wrenched Kate's shoulder backward and Kate let out a shrill cry as she felt her joints crunch back into place. The ensuing pain made her legs turned to jelly and Jack held her tight against him until she caught her breath.

Kate wanted to scream out but Jack was holding her so tight that each breath she drew was more like a short gasp. As the pain subsided and the feeling came back to her legs Jack obliged by slowly releasing his grip and their eyes locked again and tears streamed down Kate's cheeks.

Sam had backed away and was standing against the wall, "I think I need a drink" she said distracting Jack as she tried to pass them and leave the cave.

Jack stopped her, "Carter," he said almost handing Kate over to her, "stay here and make sure she's ok, I'm gonna grab some firewood" he added as he strode out of the cave.

Carter took a tissue from her pocket and gently wiped Kate's face. "Now I know why Jack's been acting so strange," she said. She looked at Kate sincerely. "You and Jack, you….." she paused to try find the right words, "…let's just say there's a whole lot of chemistry there."

Jack entered the cave with a handful of twigs. He sat down and carefully placing several small twigs on top of some kindling and lighting it with his lighter, he started a small fire.

Carter moved towards the cave entrance. "Ok, I'm going to see a man about a room" she said unexpectedly.

Jack looked up at her and was just about to open his mouth when she interrupted,

"I can take care of myself remember" she added as she slipped from the light of the cave into the darkness beyond.

Jack's gaze followed her out of the cave and then back into the fire which was crackling away nicely, he knew that once she got something in her head it was pointless arguing with her.

"Women," he tutted, "guess I'll never understand them."

Kate had lain down and had been watching Jack intently as he carefully added each twig staring into the flames as they began to burn brighter and brighter. Jack raised his eyes from the fire and was captivated by her hypnotic gaze. Kate turned her gaze from the fire to Jack and saw the flames reflected in his eyes like they were burning deep into her soul.

Jack stood up and came to her side and sat beside her, Kate turned to face him and she felt her pulse race. Her body started to tremble as he lowered himself next to her and she felt his fingers on her lips and his warm breath on her face.

…

The glowing embers of the fire left an almost mystical aura inside the cave as Jack felt himself finally nodding off to sleep when out of nowhere came the familiar voice of his friend.

"Hi Jack!" Daniel exclaimed in his usual chirpy tone.

Jack blinked in the fading light. "Daniel!" Jack exclaimed. "Do you have to do that?" he asked.

"Do what," replied Daniel.

"Sneak up on people," replied Jack.

"I didn't sneak up I was just waiting for the appropriate time".

"For crying out loud Daniel, You haven't…you weren't?" asked Jack slightly miffed.

"I was here earlier but… you were busy" Daniel faltered making Jack sit up bolt upright which caused Kate to stir and roll over towards him.

"You were re-setting Kate's shoulder" Daniel added "I couldn't watch."

Kate stirred again and Daniel smiled as Jack carefully covered her bare shoulders. "It's nice to see you two back together again "he whispered softly.

"Well…. don't go arranging any weddings yet… my personal life is far from sorted." Jack replied.

Daniel sat down beside him. "Listen to me Jack this is important, you have to stop Marrik and his tribe from killing the dragon, she may be the last of her kind."

"Here we go again!" exclaimed Jack sarcastically.

Daniel continued passionately and regardless "Jack! It was an ancient who brought the dragons to this planet. He was so full of admiration for these amazing creatures but he realised that they were rapidly being driven to extinction and he wanted to save them. This planet was perfect, it had just the right kind of eco system to sustain the dragons and their eggs during the critical stages of their incubation period. So, he brought them here and they lived and bred here for centuries not bothered by anyone or anything.

However the inevitable happened, the planet cooled down and the atmosphere was able to sustain human life, this meant other parties, notably the Goa'uld became interested in the planet as a breeding ground for their slaves." Daniel took a deep breath.

"You can slow down now Daniel... how about we get to the point." Jack quipped and sighed as an undeterred, Daniel continued.

"It wasn't long before the System Lord, Sokar, discovered the planet claiming it as his territory. He arrived in his mother ship and used the rings to distribute small groups of slaves. The mother ship was also carrying a Stargate intended for the planet, however, just as Sokar's warrior Jaffar were just about ready to unload the Stargate, they were set upon by….

Jack was oblivious but at least it gave Daniel a chance to take another breath

…..A hoard of fire breathing dragons!" he exclaimed excitedly. Ring after ring of Jaffar were lost to the dragons until embarrassed and with only enough men to pilot his ship home Sokar fled never to return.

…

Kate's hand inadvertently reached out onto Jack's leg making him suddenly tense up.

Daniel smirked and wondered whether he should carry on as Jack seemed to totally loose all concentration. "Dragons, believe it or not, are very vulnerable as their metabolism slows when they are short of food and they loose their ability to breath fire and go into hibernation.

"I don't want to seem pessimistic about this whole business," interrupted Jack "But ….this dragon just ate!" A sudden inclination came to Jack. "You've been behind this from the start, there is no ' _Trinium'_ here is there?"

Daniel bowed his head and there was an uncomfortable silence. "Jack! She may be the last of her kind!"

"Ok" said Jack seeing he'd upset Daniel by being too blasé about the whole business. "Say we go ahead, how are we gonna convince these guys to leave the dragon alone?

"It has to do with _ **ancient**_ _**mythology**_ " Daniel replied hesitantly "In ancient texts there's reference to queen who had power over dragons, her name was Jayceina." replied Daniel staring at Kate.

Jack followed Daniels stare "Not Kate!" Jack exclaimed in a slightly louder whisper…..


	7. Chapter 7 QUEEN OF DRAGONS

**Chapter 8 Jayecina Queen of dragons**

The early morning sun shone into the cave entrance and Kate opened her eyes to the silhouette of Jack standing in the archway. Jack flexed his neck and his shoulders, his arms stretched out to each side he took a deep breath and filled his lungs and coughed.

"Don't you just love that fresh air!" he said sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and that eerie whoosh, whoosh sound. Kate scrambled to join Jack who had quickly armed himself and was crouching in the cave entrance looking skyward.

"It's so beautiful!" Kate exclaimed in awe, as the dragon hovered above them its wings outstretched.

Jack threw her a discerning look. Suddenly they were distracted by someone approaching the cave mouth. Seconds later Sam's head appeared and she scrambled into the cave.

"Don't sneak about like that Carter!" Jack cried out, quite annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't want to attract too much attention," Sam replied.

"I suppose that's understandable," said Jack raising his eyebrows and gazing up at the dragon. "Hibernation my ass," he said as he recalled Daniels words and watched the dragon hover above them.

"Sir…" Sam interrupted now that she had caught her breath. "Marrik and his tribe must have moved out early this morning, they've taken all their weapons, I think they're going after the dragon."

"Jack we have to stop them," Kate cried out, panic written on her face but a look of confusion in her eyes when she wondered why she'd said it.

Jack realised that somehow Kate was definitely part of Daniels elaborate plan. "Carter! Grab your rifle. Kate you…

Jack threw an alarming glance at Kate in the nightdress then shook his head and sighed as he held out his jacket. "Next time, remind me to buy you pyjamas."

Carter raised an eyebrow and cocked her head then watched inquisitively as Kate struggled to put it on. There was an unexpected crackling from Jack's breast pocket and Jack took the radio adjusting the jacket as he did so.

"O'Neill, are you there?" a familiar deep voice resounded.

"Teal'c!" cried Jack.

"O'Neill, it is good to hear your voice" replied Teal'c.

"Likewise, where are you, over?" asked Jack.

"We are on to the ledge from which we saw the Tel'tak fall. We have been observing a small tribe heading upwards towards where we believe the dragon's cave is located." replied Teal'c.

"That would be Marrik with his band of merry men," said Jack sarcastically. "We're on our way up there now, if they get there first try and hold them off, preferably without any bloodshed."

"Very well, O'Neill" added Teal'c.

As Jack put the radio back in his jacket pocket he paused and stared at Kate who was totally swamped in the massively oversized jacket. "Queen of dragons!" he exclaimed out of the blue and shook his head again.

…

The trio followed the dragon's path and managed to reach the peak's summit without much difficulty and before Marrik and his men arrived. They stood before the entrance to a large cave where supposedly the dragon had entered.

"Ok now what?" said Jack catching his breath and looking around.

Kate was too busy trying to breathe to notice the small band of men as they approached, Jack had noticed them and stepped forward.

"Hold it right there!" he commanded Marrik and his tribe. "There'll be no slaying of dragons this day or any other day." Said Jack in his authoritarian tone and much to Marrik's wonderment as he didn't understand a word he was saying.

Marrik cried out causing the other men to raise their spears and chant angrily.

To Kate's amazement she remembered what Daniel had said to her and instinctively knew what she had to do.

"No more killing!" Kate cried as she stepped forward and letting Jack's jacket slip from her as she went.

Jack backed away and went to stand by Carter and they glared open-mouthed as Kate stepped forwards towards the cave entrance and stood between the men and the creature within. Suddenly from inside the cave came a fearsome roar which sent the men reeling backwards and the hairs on Kate's neck stand up like needles on a pincushion, but she didn't move, partly through fear and partly because she knew this was what she had to do.

They all watched with intent as a warm glowing mist surrounded her and wisped backwards into the cave and towards the dragon.

" _ **My name is Jayecina**_ and it was _**my father**_ who brought the dragons to this world." By some strange magic the tribe seemed to understand her and she became more confident. "He brought them here not to harm you but to protect you from a much worse enemy that would enslave you all. You have heard the stories your ancestors tell of evil snake like creatures with glowing eyes that snatched your people up from their homeland and brought them here several centuries ago."

Kate glanced over at Jack who had carefully raised his rifle and was aiming it, holding his breath, his eyes narrowing as the dragon ventured forward.

Kate shook her head "NO!" Jack acknowledged and raised his head but kept the rifle on target.

Kate heard the dragon's soft growl behind her and its warm breath licked her skin "As long as there are dragons living on this land, the evil will not return."

Marrik and his men lowered their spears, falling to their knees and bowing before her. The dragon moved closer, it seemed to acknowledge their loyalty and humility towards this human female. The dragon was curious and took several more steps towards her.

Kate stood motionless hardly daring to breathe as drops of saliva fell onto her hair and trickled down her shoulder. Jack could feel the tiny beads of perspiration on his brow as he lowered his head to the rifle and narrowed his eyes to take aim.

"Damn it Daniel, where the hell are you? He whispered under her breath.

…

A bright light surrounded them and Daniel appeared from nowhere in the guise of an old man and spoke to the dragon in the ancient dialect. The dragon backed away into the entrance of her cave and lowered her head to the ground.

The last time Jack had seen Daniel glowing like that was when he was dying and he had asked Jack to tell the others to stop trying to heal him and to let him go.

Jack slowly lowered his rifle and stared at Daniel his eyes glazed.

Marrik had stood at the head of his tribe and was filled with awe. Kate suddenly felt something tug at her from behind and she turned to see several baby dragons that had appeared and were circling her curiously and tugging her nightdress. Kate realised they were hungry so she went over to Marrik and asked him and his men to bring food…lots of food. Marrik now recognised his new role was not to kill the dragon but to protect it.

Kate looked over at Daniel, the light had gone and he appeared as himself and walked towards her. "You did a good job" Daniel said smiling. Kate was overwhelmed as she tried to cope with the rollercoaster of emotions that she was feeling.

Jack turned to Sam who had remained at Jack's side throughout "That's my line" he said as Sam smiled at Daniel then went up to him and gently planted a kiss on his cheek and returned to Jack's side brushing away a tear.

Jack took his jacket and placed it back around Kate's shoulders and they watched intently as several of Marrik's tribe scrambled back down the mountain bringing the carcass of a freshly killed goat back to the entrance to the cave then scampered away again to join rest of his group.

"I think everything's going to work out fine!" said Daniel smiling before he disappeared almost too suddenly, leaving everyone speechless and emotional.

…..

Seeing them ready to leave Marrik decided to accompany the team back to their vessel.

The automatic doors opened and Jack stood in the doorway as the others said their goodbyes to Marrik and entered silently. Kate had remained by Jack's side.

Marrik smiled as he shook Jack's hand and babbled something in his native tongue which Jack could only presume meant goodbye and thank you, then he went over to Kate and got down on one knee and bowed his head low.

Kate was slightly taken aback and turned to Jack for guidance "What should I do?"

"I think he wants your blessing, either that or he's asking for your hand in marriage," said Jack.

Kate turned to Jack somewhat dismayed.

Jack took Marrik's sword and handed it to Kate. "You're a queen now, why not knight him."

"You're joking right!" exclaimed Kate to which Jack took her hand and lifted the sword and tapped it on Marriks shoulders and babbled something about pledging his life to serving the lady of the cave.

Kate looked at him even more dismayed and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Marrik looked up, Kate handed the sword back to him and they both smiled.

"There you see, you've made him a happy man" Jack quipped.

As Marrik walked away he turned for one last glance and Kate couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness.

Jack looked over to her, "Our job here is finished! Let's go home."

THE END


End file.
